In Hiding
by crazy-wee-cat
Summary: Cassy's in for a rough year. She's muggle born, so she can't go back to Hogwarts. She goes into hiding, dragging Keira with her. Part 2 for Hiding in the Shadows. Can be read without having read Hiding in the Shadows, though. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! Well, this story is the second part to the story "Hiding in the Shadows", but I don't _think_ you need to have read that to understand this. I'll just explain some stuff first, Cassy is the main character. She is friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione, but not so close that she's actually in the trio. Cassy is a muggle-born. Keira, is Cassy's friend, and she's a squib, but was also bitten by a werewolf, so she too, is a werewolf. Keira has a boyfriend called Jacob also. Comprende? _

_Well, I hope you enjoy! =)_

_Please review!  
_

Cassy hugged the ginger haired boy helping them all in.

"Hey Harry," she whispered.

He grinned, "How come everyone seems to know that​?"

"I was told earlier. How you doing?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm all right. Listen, Harry," she pulled him over away from the crowd, "When are you leaving?"

"I'm not leaving..." he said unconvincingly.

"Look, Harry, I knew all along that you'd be going somewhere to fight of Voldemort or something – I don't want to know what you're going to be doing, I just want to know when you're leaving." she smiled, "Besides, it's not as if I'll be going back to Hogwarts either."

"Why not?" he asked, surprised.

She pointed to herself, "Muggle born. I'm not gonna be able to go back to school. With Dumbledore gone and everything, Voldemort'll be taking over Hogwarts any second now. It's only a matter of time 'till he gets the ministry. You know that. And I know that it's gonna be dangerous for me, so I'm goin' into hiding. Who knows what he'll do to Muggle Borns?"  
"Will you be okay?" he asked.

She smiled, "No worries. I have one of my parents two man tents ready." she motioned to her hand bag, which was quite small, "Hermione told me about this charm that enlarges bags. I've got everything in here, just in case. I don't know when this will happen."

"We're leaving as soon as possible." he told her.

"I'll be thinking of you guys all the time. Just...be careful. Please."

"I'll try. You too, by the way. You'll be 'wanted'."

Cassy laughed, "Of all the things I imagined myself as, it was never a criminal."

Harry sighed bitterly, "Me neither,"

They walked back in, Harry taking his post at the front, whilst Hermione attacked her. They quickly took their seats to watch the wedding. It was so beautiful, it was such a nice, although slightly crazy, thing that such a normal thing as a _wedding _could take place at the same time as all this war.

***

Cassy was dancing with Fred and George combined – a strange experience, true, but to be honest, she didn't think that those two would ever be apart. They would probably marry other twins who didn't want to be apart, and then they could stay together.

"Cassy, what are you going to do this year?" asked Fred, looking down at her.

She sighed slightly, "Do we really have to discuss this?" she asked, "I mean, this is a wedding...like, the only happy event that's gonna be happening for a while, sooo...could we just not talk about it?"

George frowned – an expression Cassy had never actually seen on his face. "Don't be silly. Seriously, mate, you know that Voldemort could attack any minute – so why not just tell us?"

Cassy shook her head, "Even if I did tell you – it's too dangerous."

"Don't be dumb." said George bluntly.

"I'm not being dumb!"

"Yes you are." he laughed, "You know we can help?"

Her shook my head, "No, it's too -"

"No it's not." Fred said forcefully, cutting through her. "Look, just so you know, if you are _ever_ in any trouble, go to Shell Cottage, it's Fleur and Bill's new place. They will be _happy_ to have you. And they'll call us and we'll get you a safe place to stay. Okay?"

She nodded, knowing that there was no convincing him otherwise. "Fine. But I have a tent, and I'm going to be staying in the country."

"On your own?"

"Maybe not..." she said thoughtfully.

He raised his eyebrows.

She shook her head. "Doesn't matter."

There was a flash in the yard, and Cassy saw a bright animal in the middle of the room. It talked, mentioning something about the ministry being infiltrated. Well, she knew one thing. Voldemort had officially taken over.

She was in shock. Fred grabbed her hand.

"Cassy! _Go!"_ He hissed. She nodded, letting go of his hand and apparating away. She landed on the doorway with a pop. She hammered on the door she was standing at.

_Come on, open up, open up! _She thought to herself. After only about ten seconds, but what had seemed like an age to her, the door opened up, and Keira stood framed in the doorway.

"Cassy!" she exclaimed, "I thought you were at a wedding..." she said, eying her dress.

"Well, yeah but, well, not any more. Right, look, you remember what I told you about You-Know-Who and the Ministry?" she said, running a hand through her hair. Keira nodded.

"Are you packed?" the other girl nodded again. "Good. It's happened. We need to leave. Now."

"What about my family? My friends? Jacob?" she asked, tears evident in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Keira. They'll be fine. Your whole family are pure blood...Jacob is a muggle, he _should _be okay. _You're _the one who's in danger right now."

She nodded. "I'll just get my stuff."

"Be quick." she said, "This is dangerous stuff."

She ran to her room, and came back out with a huge bag. "Where's your stuff?" she asked.

"In here." Cassy said, motioning to her purse. "Look, I'll explain later, we need to go. Leave a note for your parents."

She nodded, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, "But it's the only way."

She nodded, "I know. And it's not as if I'll never see them again. It's just that it feels...strange."

Cassy hugged her, "I know what you mean. Don't worry. It's not the end."

She nodded. "I know." She smiled, "In a way, I suppose, it's only the beginning."

"The beginning of what, though?" asked Cassy.

"I don't know." said Keira, "But it feels like it's the beginning of something new, but whether for better or for worse, I don't know."

As much as this reminded Cassy of Trelawney, she shoved those thoughts back down and nodded, realising she knew exactly what the other girl meant.

"Just remember, Keira." she said, "We'll be together all the time, whether that's good or bad."

"It's good." Keira smiled.

"I'll stay with you through the good and the bad." she said, "I think we both know it's gonna be a hard year."

Keira nodded, "I know. The hardest."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to my one reviewer!! =) You're awesome =) I'm glad you liked Hiding in the Shadows!! I hope you like this bit as well =)_

_I don't own Harry Potter..._

_Review!_

"Where are we?" Keira asked, looking dizzy.

"In a place called Keilder. It's in England. I came here on holiday once..." said Cassy looking thoughtful.

"Oh, yeah, you had no signal on your mobile!" she said.

"Yeah, and neither did you, 'cause you went to your auntie's or something..."

Keira smiled, "Good times"

Cassy laughed. "Totally. Do you think you could start putting the tent up? I need to do some spells...make sure nobody can find us."

The other girl nodded. "Sure."

Walking around the small clearing in the forest, she waved her wand, murmuring spells. Once she had decided it was safe, she walked back to Keira and helped her set up the tent.

Once they were done, she smiled at the other girl.

"I want to show you something." she said, grinning.

"What?" asked Keira. They walked together away from the clearing.

"Will we be able to find this again?" she asked.

Cassy nodded, but didn't elaborate.

"Where are we going?" asked Keira.

Cassy was quiet for a minute as they walked. Then she started talking. "This forest is huge. Not many people live here...just forest people and stuff. When I came here with my family we came to this beautiful place...it was really pretty."

Keira nodded.

"We'll apparate, because I can't be bothered trying to find the path. We'll have to arrive a bit away though, I don't want to give ourselves away on the first day." she laughed slightly.

She nodded again, taking Cassy's arm. They spun on the spot.

With a large crack, they appeared in a deserted track. "We found a frog just down the path." said Cassy. "It was cute...We don't have far to go." she added, seeing Keira looking around for a view.

They walked for a few minutes, until they saw a round building.

"It's an observatory I think. I think it would be quite cool in the dark..."

The got to the top of the steep hill. Looking out over the hills and the trees, Cassy was again stunned by its beauty as she had been when she had come before.

Away from the busy life of people, this place was so peaceful without the loud noise and traffic. She could hear birds chirping and singing, and she could even hear grasshoppers or crickets. It was beautiful.

***

"Fred and George told me that if we ever got into any bother we could call at Bill and Fleurs new place." said Cassy.

Keira nodded. "Cool."

Cassy quickly made a fire shooting flames with her wand, and started cooking some chicken.

"Sorry, but the meals aren't gonna be all that amazing while we're here...I'm not the best cook."

Keira laughed. "That's okay. By the way, how're we gonna deal with food? It's not as if we can just wander into the shops and by stuff..."

"We should be okay," said Cassy, "All this," she gestured around her, "is merely precautions. I don't know what they'll be doing, but they'll be wanting to get millions of muggle borns and squibs around the world, so I think if we're careful we should be okay."

Keira nodded. Cassy pulled out some portable i-pod speakers suddenly and got some music playing. (_A/N, yeah, so they might not have had portable i-pod speakers then...but oh well.) _

"Won't people hear that?"

"I put a spell around us. If it works, anyone who passes by won't be able to hear us, but we will be able to hear them."

"That's quite cool."

"Ya..." said Cassy, smiling.

***

As was really to be expected, not all that much happened during the next few weeks. As they both said though, no news is good news.

_By the way, check out the website www(dot)fanbb(dot)net_

_Please review!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter! Please review =)_

They were both sitting outside the tent, thick, warm jumpers on. It was October, and Cassy was thinking about Hogwarts. They were somewhere in the Highlands of Scotland now, some place with lots of fields.

"I wonder what's happening in the world..." said Cassy.

"What?" asked Keira, wrenched out of her daydreaming.

Cassy thought for a second. "Well...what's going on in real life? I haven't seen a paper in ages. I have no idea what's happening. What he's doing out there."

"We could..." Keira stopped.

"What could we do?"

"It's a stupid idea."

"Come on!" exclaimed Cassy, "You can't just leave me hanging!"

"Well...we could sneak into London..." Keira kept going before Cassy could argue, "I said it was a stupid idea! But if we _did_, it's not as if anyone would actually recognise us...we could, you know, change our appearances or something."

Cassy looked like she was trying to work something out in her head. "Like...like polyjuice potion or something?" she asked.

"No...more like...there's this spell my mum used once. It changes your appearance, but your still _you._ You get what I mean?"

As she said that, Cassy felt something glow hot in her pocket. She jumped slightly.

"What is it?"

She shook her head, pulling out the galleon that she kept in her pocket...just in case. Looking closely at the sides it said:

_Meet in the Room of Requirement, 9:15_

Things must be going on at Hogwarts as well. Cassy needed to find out.

***

"There!" said Cassy, putting the finishing touches on Keira's face. Keira now looked totally different. She looked in a hand mirror, touching her face slightly.

"Wow..." she handed Cassy the mirror. "Right. Do you."

Cassy quickly changed her hair to blond. It was hard...she found it harder to do it to herself.

"I can't do any more." she said sighing, exhausted by just doing her hair.

"Well...put some make up on." said Keira, pulling out a make up bag. With blond hair, foundation and thick eye liner, Cassy had to admit she didn't look like herself.

But anyone who actually knew her...they would know it was her.

She held out her arm. "Let's go."

***

They apparated into the Leaky Cauldron. Tom looked up from washing a mug with a dirty rag, but Cassy shook her head.

"We're just passing through." she was highly aware of her Scottish accent, and hoped that this would make him realise they weren't local. "We have some business here. Is this the way through to Diagone Alley?" she deliberately pronounced Diagon wrong, knowing it could only work in her favour. Tom nodded, disconcerted by the mispronunciation.

"Just through there." He said, motioning to the back room.

Cassy nodded curtly. "Thank you."

As they walked away, Keira elbowed her. "Are you pretending to be a You-Know-Who supporter?" Keira had grown up in a wizarding family and it had become habit to call him "You-Know Who" instead of Voldemort. Cassy nodded.

"Then be less polite." she whispered. "A Death Eater wouldn't say thank you."

Cassy nodded again. "Good point."

***

On the other side of the wall of the Leaky Cauldron, iniside Diagon Alley itself, a boy with messy, black hair and glasses stood flattened against a wall, under an invisibility cloak. Nobody could see him, and he was glad of this. He held a newspaper in his hand, and was scanning the headlines.

***

The two girls walked through the wall into Diagon Alley.

"Cassy..." muttered Keira.

"Ssssh!" whispered Cassy, glancing around to see if anyone had heard. She sighed. "Sorry, I'm being really paranoid. It's not as if people are looking for me or anything." she laughed bitterly.

"It's okay. But..."

"What?"

"I just realised...it's a full moon tonight."

"Do you have the potion?"

Keira shook her head, terrified.

"Oh." Cassy swore. "Okay, we're going to Lupins. I'm sorry, but I can_not_ risk this."

"I'm sorry." said Keira dejectedly.

"No. It's not your fault. We just need to be more careful."

"_Cassy!" _Someone hissed. She almost screamed. Nobody was meant to know she was here!

They spun around, but nobody was there.

"I'm under the invisibility cloak," someone whispered just at her ear. She jumped. "Walk down that dark alley on your right."

"Well if that's not a dodgy sentence and a half..." said Cassy. "Why should I just follow you down a dark alleyway? Who are you? Why can't I see you?"

There was a long pause. Cassy wondered if the disjointed voice had gone.

"Who are you?" she whispered again.

"It's Harry."

***

Cassy gasped, but did exactly as he said. He pulled off his cloak and kicked down a door, ran in, and magicked it shut.

"_Lumos."_ Cassy whispered, and her wand lit up. Then she turned on Harry.

"What on _earth_ are you doing here?" she hissed, "Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed, or are you just being a _total_ idiot!?" she was finding it almost impossible not to scream.

"Uh, nice to see you too..." he muttered. "Look, I wasn't gonna show myself, but I figured you needed a bit of help."

"_We _need a bit of help?" she exclaimed in a whisper. "Harry you're the most wanted guy in the country!"

"Cassy." his tone was so serious it caught her attention. "Did you look around you back there?"

She shook her head. "If you had, you would have seen the posters of the "most wanted" people."

"_And?"  
_"I'm on them. Ron is on them." Cassy noted that he winced slightly when he said that, "Hermione is on them. And _you_ are on them."

"_What?"_

"Did you not know? They knew that you were one of my best friends."

"Wait, _how?"_ she asked, surprised.

"Well...they kinda found out about..."

"About _what?" _she practically growled.

"Uh, about you and Seamus."

Cassy blushed. "And what has that got to do with _anything_." she was highly aware of Keira's stare on her. Nobody outside Hogwarts knew.

"Well...they found out about that, and wanted to know who else you were friends with..." he paused. "So they found out how close you were to us. It's a criminal offense now. I'm sorry."

"What? Why are _you_ sorry!"

"Well..."

"Stop being stupid Harry."

He nodded, the sheepish look not leaving his face though. Cassy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, by the way, this is Keira." she said, realising she had been arguing with Harry the whole time and ignoring Keira. "She doesn't normally look like this...we put on disguises...just in case."

Harry nodded. "Yours isn't the best."

"It's easier to do it on other people, okay?"

He laughed quietly, then said hi to Keira.

"Um, anyway, the reason you talked to us in the first place?" asked Cassy.

"Oh yeah, well I heard you guys talking, by the way, whisper more." She glared at Harry. "Well, I figured you wanted a bit of help."

"Yeah..."

"I don't know how to help you, but if you go to Fred and George's joke shop?"

"It's still open?" asked Cassy, surprised.

Harry nodded. "Just. But I don't know what's happening with it."

He sighed. "Well, yeah, go there, and I'm pretty sure that they can bring you to Lupin. He'll know what to do." Harry's face was strange when he said Lupins name. Something must have happened between them since Cassy and Keira had left. "Oh, and here." Harry gave them a paper. "I only came to see if I could get _any_ news. I found two copies of it, so here. It's not got all that much information in it, but you know, it's something."

Cassy nodded. "Thanks."

"Yeah." he said. "Well, I need to get back to Hermione, she'll be worrying."

Cassy thought it was weird that he didn't mention Ron at all, but didn't mention it, remembering the look that Harry had gotten on his face at the earlier mention of him.

Harry was just pulling the cloak over himself, when Cassy caught his arm.

"Remember Harry. Stay safe."

He nodded. "Will do. And you too. I know you say it's not my fault, but I really am sorry that you're in danger because of me."

"I'd be in danger anyway. Don't worry about it."

He didn't look convinced. "I'll see you at some point."

Cassy was scared that this would be the last time she would ever see him. She got a jolt in her stomach as he pulled the cloak over his hair, and then he was gone. She didn't know what he was doing out there, but knew it was likely to be something to do with Voldemort, and was absolutely terrified that he might be killed. And if Voldemort were to catch up with him, she knew that everything depended on his fighting skills and chance.

The thing was, Harry had always said that there was someone there to help him when he came face to face with danger. And maybe there had been, Cassy didn't know. But if there had been, who was there now? Who was there to save him now? Without Harry, loads of people would crumble. When Cassy told Harry to be careful, she didn't just mean it for her sake, she meant for Ginnys sake, for Hermiones, for Rons, for loads of other peoples...half the wizarding worlds hope was literally on his shoulders.

It must be a heavy burden to carry, but if he threw his life away flippantly Voldemort would win in a hundred different ways. And Cassy couldn't let that happen.

_Review please! And I will give you a virtual hug =)_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm so sorry for the wait! It really shouldn't have taken me this long!  
Enjoy!  
I don't own Harry Potter..._

"So...Seamus?" asked Keira as they walked towards the joke shop. Cassy turned bright red.

"Not now!" she hissed.

"Later?"

Cassy sighed, and nodded, knowing that she would never get away with _not_ telling her. They were at the shop now, and Cassy pushed the door open, pausing when she saw the sign on it.

_Weasleys Wizard Wheezes Opening Times. _

_Sunday – Closed._

_Monday – Closed._

_Tuesday – Closed._

_Wednesday – Open, 2PM – 4PM._

_Thursday – Closed._

_Friday – Closed._

_Saturday – Open, 10AM – 4PM._

"What day is it today?" asked Cassy.

"Wednesday." said Keira. She glanced at the time. "It's five past three so we're okay with that."

Cassy nodded. "They must be going through some pretty tough times, though, huh?"

"Yeah," said Keira, agreeing. "It must be really dangerous to..." she trailed off, glancing around her.

"Let's talk about it later." said Cassy. Keira nodded.

"Good plan."

Cassy pushed the door open, looking around as she did so.

The whole shop was quiet. There seemed to still be a steady business going, but as Voldemort was taking over, there wasn't much time to play jokes on friends. Cassy and Keira wandered through the shop, wondering were the twins were.

Keira had never actually been in this shop before, even if she had been in Diagon Alley. She was gazing around in awe. Cassy remembered the first time _she_ had come. It had been amazing.

She looked at the new products, but they were down toned a little from the manic murder Voldemort in his sleep campaign, as they had to be. She didn't even know if Voldemort slept. She couldn't imagine him sleeping, but everyone had to sleep at some point...didn't they?

Just as she was thinking this, she heard footsteps, and George appeared behind them. She smiled in relief.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" he asked, a little wearily. It must have been a tough day so far.

"Um, probably." said Cassy. As soon as he heard her voice, he recognised it. He stared at her, and knew for sure who she was.

"_Cassy?"_ he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

She smiled slightly, "Oh you know, bit of shopping, how about you?"

He laughed. "It's a bit dangerous though, don't you think?"

"Look can we talk about this somewhere more...private?" she glanced warily around the shop.

He nodded, but glanced at Keira. "She's with me. I changed her appearance, but you've already met her. Almost two years ago. In St. Mungos."

"Keira?" he said in recognition.

She nodded.

He led them through to the back room, where Fred was sitting.

"Who was it George?" he asked, also sounding tired.

George smiled, "Just a couple of hooligans."

"Hey! I am _not_ a hooligan!" she exclaimed.

Fred looked up, again hearing the familiar voice.

"Cassy! What are you doing here?"

She smiled, "Um, we've got a bit of a problem, and thought that you just might be able to help."

"What's up?"

"Well, you remember Keira, don't you?" she said, motioning to her.

"You've changed a bit." commented Fred.

"It's just a spell." said Keira.

"Good." smiled Fred, "'Cause you were prettier the other way."

Keira blushed scarlet, and Fred grinned.

"She has a boyfriend Fred, leave her alone." said Cassy, "Can we go back to the problem _please?"_

"Sorry." said George, glaring at Fred.

"What's the problem?" they asked.

"It's a full moon tonight," said Keira. "And we don't have the wolfsbane potion."

"And we don't exactly know what to do..." said Cassy.

Fred and George both sobered up.

"That's not good." said George.

"Well, thanks for that George, we hadn't noticed!" exclaimed Cassy.

He laughed, "Woah, calm it Hamlet!"

"Hamlet?" asked Keira, raising her eyebrows, and then looking at Cassy, "Isn't that our thing?"

Cassy nodded, "Yeah, they stole it from us. But anyway, what should we do?"

Fred thought for a minute, "I'll give you Lupin's address. He might have some wolfsbane potion to spare."

"Thank you!"

***

"I'm never gonna get used to that." Keira grumbled as the two girls apparated into some deserted field. "Where are we?"

"Near Lupins. I thought it best that we didn't apparate too far away from his house, but not close enough that, in case it's being watched, we'll be caught." Keira nodded.

Eventually the house loomed into view. The only reason that they could see it, was because they had seen the secret keepers hand writing, saying the address. It was a small cottage, and in the early afternoon light looked really pretty. Cassy could see people through the window. Tonks was there, she was quite big now. She had her back to the window. Cassy sighed, and knocked the door.

All noise from inside stopped. Apparently they hadn't been expecting visitors. There were heavy footsteps, and then the door opened.

Lupin stood there, his wand held out in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked, "What do you want?"

"Professor," Cassy said, quietly, "It's Cassy. Cassy Marshall."

He looked at her closely, and gasped.

"Cassy? What are you doing here?"

"We've got a bit of a problem." she told him.

He raised his eyebrows, but stood back to let them in.

"What's the problem?" he asked, when they were sat down around their kitchen table, in a bright, cosy room.

"Do you remember Keira?" asked Cassy.

Lupin nodded, "Of course, your friend."

"Well, this is Keira. She has a disguise on right now, but it's still her."

"Oh! Hello Keira."

"Hiya."

"Keira, do you wanna go on?" asked Cassy.

She nodded. "Well, it's the full moon tonight, as you probably noticed."

Lupin nodded, again.

"And, well, I don't actually have any wolfsbane potion, and we didn't know what to do."

Lupin smiled, "Don't worry. I have extra you can have."

Cassy sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, Professor."

"You don't need to call me Professor any more, Cassy. I'm not exactly your teacher any more."

"I guess not."

"Do you want to come with me to get it?" Cassy nodded, "Dora, will you get Keira a butterbeer or something?"

Tonks nodded, and ushered Keira out, smiling and chatting to her.

Cassy walked down into the cellar with Lupin.

"Cassy, what's been happening with you?" he asked.

"Not much...on the run, as you probably guessed." she sighed, "I left and Bill and Fleurs wedding. Picked up Keira, knowing she would be in danger too. It's hard. I miss everyone so much. I though being on the run was just a precaution, you know because I'm muggle born. But I only found out today that I'm like...wanted."

Lupin sighed, "Yes, I didn't know if you had found out or not."

"It's a scary thought. I kinda miss my old life..."

"And how are you coping with it all?" he asked.

She paused for a moment. "I think...I think I've changed. I'm not as sarcastic and stuff as I used to be. Occasionally the odd comment will come out out of habit, but today I saw Fred and George and laughed for the first time in ages."

"You used to laugh so much."

"I guess times change."

Lupin sighed, "I guess they do."

"And...I saw Harry this morning."

He was immediately a lot more alert, "How is he?"

"He seemed fine...He's alive at least. That's a bit of a comfort, I suppose." she looked up at him, "I'm so scared something will happen to those three...if they don't survive this...it would kill us all. It would tear us all apart."

"I know." said Lupin, looking upset.

"By the way, have you heard from Ron at all?" she asked, "From Harrys expressions and stuff...I think something happened."

Lupin shook his head, but then backtracked, "I think Bill might have mentioned _something_ about it."

"I think he left. Harry and Hermione, I mean."

"That's not good..." said Lupin.

"No. And has something happened between you and Harry? Harry said your name and well...he seemed almost guilty about something."

"We had a bit of a fight...he shouted, I shouted...not the best situation."

"No, I guess not."

Lupin picked up a bottle from a shelf. He had quite a few on it, like a supply. He handed it to Cassy.

"There."

"You have no idea how grateful we are for this...wait actually, you probably do..."

He smiled, "I do."

We went back upstairs to catch up with Tonks. I looked at the clock.

4:00. Only a few hours until dark. We would need to get ready soon.

Night was coming...

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay...sorry =( For taking so long I mean...and this is really a pathetic amount to give you...I had writers block...on both my stories =( I'm so sorry! _

_I don't own Harry Potter..._

_Enjoy!_

Keira and Lupin were both sleeping. Cassy and Tonks left them be, knowing they needed their

sleep.

"What have you been up to Cassy?" asked Tonks.

"Not much, really...just kinda been on the run, you know...right now we've been camping out somewhere in the Lake District. I doubt Vold-"

"Be quiet!" She hissed, looking around, terrified.

"What?" People didn't normally have _that_ bad a reaction to Voldemorts name...

"Don't say his name!" she exclaimed. "It's tabooed. If you say it, then Death Eaters come and capture you."

"What? That's crazy."

"I know. Have you not said it all this time?"

She shook her head, "We don't actually talk all that much."

"Why not?"

"There's not much to talk about. We both miss our friends and families and stuff..."

Tonks laughed, "And I bet you miss more than just your friends and families, huh?"

"What?" said Cassy, turning slightly red.

"A little birdy whispered something in my ear about a certain Seamus Finnigan..." said Tonks, grinning from ear to ear.

"_Shh!" _hissed Cassy, glancing around her.

Tonks burst out laughing.

"How did you know about that?"

"Your friend Ron can't keep a secret. At the wedding he said '_I bet Cassy wishes Seamus were here'_. And he sang like a canary when I asked him. I think maybe he'd had a little bit much butterbeer."

Cassy scowled, "If I see him again, he'll be lucky to come out of that conversation alive."

Tonks chuckled, "Don't be too hard on him,"

"Yeah, you wish."

That just made her laugh again.

"But, seriously, how did it happen?" she asked.

Cassy smiled slightly, "Did Ron not tell you?"

"Nah, he's such a guy, not into all this romance..."

She laughed, "Typical Ron. Well...I had liked Seamus for a long, _long_ time. Since the end of 5th year actually. Well...I thought he was kinda hot, actually. And his accent..." She stared off into some unknown land.

"Cassy? Earth to Cassy!" said Tonks, waving her hand in front of Cassys face.

She turned bright red, "Sorry..."

"Well?" asked Tonks, "You're leaving me hanging here!"

"Oh, sorry, well, you see...Well, I liked him for a while...and well, he asked me if I would be his girlfriend. It was kinda unexpected actually. I didn't know that he liked me. I didn't even know he noticed me. But, well, he did. And I said yes."

"How did he do it?" asked Tonks, smilling.

"Well..."

_Cassy sat with Hermione. Hermione and Ron had fallen out and they weren't talking. Harry was keeping Ron company right now, and Cassy was keeping Hermione company. They had a bit of a rota. It was a little silly, but right now it was the only way to keep things going. They quite often talked later at night when Hermione and Ron had both gone to bed though._

_As if on queue, Hermione said, "Well, I'm off to bed. See you later."_

"_Bye," said Cassy smiling. She sat in front of the fire, watching the shapes flicker in it. She felt someone sit next to her – she thought it was Harry. She turned to him, but she turned bright red when she realised it was not Harry, but in fact Seamus Finnigan. _

"_Hey," he said, smiling. That accent!_

"_Hi," she said, trying not to stutter. _

"_Do you want to take a walk with me?" he asked._

_She looked at her watch. It was actually quite early – why had Hermione gone to bed already? "Okay,"_

"_Good." he said, grinning. _

_They walked out, and into the grounds. It was getting dark, but it was nice. It was kind of magical really. Cassy almost laughed when she had that thought. _

_As they walked, in silence, his hand brushed hers. She blushed bright red, and in her embarrassment tripped up, he caught her before she could hit the ground, and helped her back up. She was disorientated, and realised with a jolt that their faces were inches from each other. She stared at him, and he stared back. _

_There was a rustle in the bushes, and they both jumped apart. Seamus scratched the back of his neck seeming embarrassed. Cassy wasn't much better._

"_Oh, look!" she said, pointing at the little creature running across the path. _

"_Should we keep going?" asked Seamus. Cassy nodded. They both walked forward at the same time, hitting shoulders. She didn't know how it happened, but suddenly they were kissing... _

Tonks smiled, "That's sweet."

"After our first date, we both went into our dorms," Cassy said, "I could hear him whooping through the walls."

Tonks burst out laughing, "That's funny."

"I actually felt kinda bad...I mean, what if I had picked the wrong guy?"

She laughed, "Buut..."

Cassy smiled, "I don't think I did."

***

Neville looked at the group in front of him. He wasn't used to speaking in front of so many people. They were all looking up at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. He decided he better start.

"Well...hi." he said awkwardly. There were encouraging smiles all over the room which made him feel better. Ginny and Luna were standing on either side of him, and Luna had a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll just get down to the point." he said, not wanting to waste time, "The school has gone crazy." there were a few nods, and murmurs of agreement, "And, well, two years ago we started up the DA because there was one teacher who was rubbish...so we thought that seeing as it is definitely more than one teacher this time, we should start it up again."

There were more smiles and nods.

"I-I won't be able to teach you. I'm no Harry. But I think that we should meet, to encourage each other, to help the other students."

There were more nods. "So, who's with me?"

There were cheers. Neville smiled. Maybe this year wasn't going to be as bad as he had thought it was going to be.

_Review please!_

_And again...sorry..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys =) Sorry for the wait, I've been caught up doing my other stories and stuff! I don't know what I was thinking when I decided it would be fun to do three stories at once. A bit more action in this chapter! Finally!!_

_Hope you enjoy!  
I don't own Harry Potter!_

Cassy sighed as she realised they were back in the same place.

"D'you think this war will ever be over?" she asked Keira suddenly. Keira looked up from her book.

"I dunno...I mean we've gotta hope it will. I guess we have to trust Harry."

Cassy nodded, "Yeah I suppose."

She was attempting to draw out some kind of plan – some kind of thing to do. She was so bored of just sitting there, doing _nothing._ They should be fighting – somehow.

"Okay, so what idea's did we have?" I asked Keira.

She put her book down, and then started counting off on her fingers, "Well, we could do some kind of...peace parade – which personally I think is a bit stupid, seeing as _you_ can't be seen."

Cassy laughed, "Good point." she scored it off on the list.

"Second, we could attack a Death Eater – again slightly problematic, as they would probably beat us."

"Another point," she said, crossing it off.

"We could find Lord Pompous's lair," Cassy laughed at Keira's random nick name for him, ", and kill 'im. And once again -"

"Yeah, yeah problematic, I know." Cassy muttered, "I wish there was something we could do. Voldemort's a flipping idiot." She sighed, and then her eyes widened, "Oh no."

"What?" asked Keira, confused.

"I just said...You-Know-Who! Tonks told me the names been tabooed! Oh no, no, no _no!"_

There was a pop outside the tent, and then voices.

A laugh, "Looks like we've got another one, doesn't it?"

"Yes." said the other, shortly. Cassy recognised the voice somehow...

"Come out, come out!" exclaimed the first.

The tent cover was ripped back. "Get back," Cassy muttered to Keira, "Now!"

They both moved to the back of the tent.

"Oooh, little children! How nice! I do like children..."

Cassy glared at him.

The man walked forward. She felt Keira stiffen behind her. They both knew who this man was – it was Greyback. The werewolf who had bitten Keira.

"Well, well, well, what have you children been doing saying the Dark Lord's name, eh?" he said menacingly, "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"We finished." said Cassy, improvising. "We came on a camping trip to celebrate."

"Reeeaally?" he said, drawing the word out, "In these times? Tell me, what are your names?"

"Melanie Archer." she said, remembering an old cousin, and thanking the stars for the muggle soaps her mother watched, thinking on the spot. "This is my sister – Sophie Archer," she indicated Keira. Due to the fact their hair colour was the same, she thought it was believable.

"Archer eh? What house were you in in Hogwarts?"

"Slytherin." she said immediately.

"Funny how everyone says that these days. Where is the Slytherin common room, eh?"

"Um..."

"Hesitation!" Suddenly he was right in front of her, breathing in her face, his wand at her throat. "Now listen here, girl, you tell me your real name, or I swear, I will kill you"

"Melanie Archer!"

"_Crucio!"_ Unbearable pain went through Cassy's body for only a couple of seconds – though it felt like days.

"Don't _lie_ to me!" he screamed.

"What's taking so long?" asked a slimey voice as they walked inside. Cassy recognised him immediately – it was Severus Snape...why was he here?

"Well, well, well," he said, as he stared at Cassy's shivering body with Keira behind her. "What do we have here?"

He walked forward and put a finger under her chin, "I believe I know you, do I not?"

"_Get off me!"_ She screamed, anger radiating from her, "You murderer!"

"Oh, Cassy, Cassy, Cassy."

"He _trusted _you!" She screamed, "And you murdered him! How could you?"

For a moment he actually looked pained, "Now, listen here little girl. Don't you dare talk to me like that, for you are right now, at my mercy." he glared, and then looked at Greyback. "And I cannot believe you didn't recognise one of the most wanted girls in the country. No wonder they wanted me to accompany you."

"What are you talking about, Snape?" he growled.

"This is Cassy Marshall."

"What?"

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

Greyback's face lit up, and he grinned. "Known close friend of Harry Potter."

"Well done."

"What should we do?" he asked.

"We take her back to the Malfoy's. For questioning. If anyone knows what the Potter boy's doing – it'll be her."

"What about the other one?" asked Greyback, glaring at Keira. Cassy shivered. _Please, let her go, please, leave her alone_, she silently prayed to whatever God was listening, _Let them leave her, she hasn't done anything wrong._

"We leave her here. It'll be up to her to survive." Snape said, pushing his greasy hair out of his face. Cassy held in a sigh of relief.

"Okay. Let's get going, Cassy, darling."

Cassy growled as Greyback tired her hands behind her back. Keira was staring, her eyes wide. When she knew nobody was looking, she stared at Keira, and mouthed _Go to the Order. Go to Shell Cottage or The Burrow. They will help._

And then she was apparated out.

Keira stared silently at the space that her friend had just disappeared from. No. This wasn't happening. No. No. _No._

She felt her eyes fog up with tears, and she tried her hardest not to cry. It didn't help. She burst into tears, sitting down and hugging her knees up to her chest. She wished she had some kind of help right now.

Once she was finished, she straightened up. She was no idiot – she had grown up in a magical family. She knew what she had to do. She looked around her for something that could help, and that was when she saw it.

Cassy's wand.

She picked it up, staring at it in wonder. With hardly a second thought, she gripped it tighter, and grabbed her bag, shoving a couple of things in it. She stepped out of the tent, and ran until she found a road. She fingered the wand carefully, and then held it out in front of her. If the Ministry knew she had a wand she would be in _so_ much trouble – but, hey the Ministry were pretty much dead now, she supposed.

A huge bus popped out of nowhere. A man stepped out.

"Name?" he said. Where was the old guy, she wondered.

"Melanie Archer." she said, using the name Cassy had used for her.

"Where to?" he asked briskly.

After a moment of indecision, Keira made up her mind - "Diagon Alley."

The man nodded, and led her to a bed, which she sat on gratefully. To Diagon Alley – to Fred and George Weasley – to people who could help her. Could help Cassy.

***

They appeared out of nowhere in front of a huge house, Cassy landing painfully on her knees and letting out a hiss of pain as she did so. They dragged her up the long driveway quickly, and knocked on the door.

A man she recognised as Wormtail answered the door. He gazed open-mouthed at them, and then got shoved aside by Snape as the barged past.

"Severus!" exclaimed Bellatrix as they came into the living room, "What is this?"

Greyback threw her to the floor.

"Cassy Marshall. Known friend of Harry Potter."

Bellatrix threw back her head and cackled. "Oh, the Dark Lord, _shall_ be pleased! Draco, Draco, is this her?" she shouted to the pale boy sitting by the fire. He walked over and looked down at her. He nodded once, and walked away, as if he couldn't watch. Someone dragged Cassy into a sitting position.

"How close friends were they, son?" asked Lucius Malfoy, watching the scene with interest.

"Very." he said, quietly.

"Now, listen here, girl." said Snape, pulling her into a sitting position. "You be a good guest for the Malfoys, okay? Lovely people." he turned to the rest of the room, "I'm afraid I must be off. The Dark Lord requires other services of me, tonight." He swept from the room before anyone could say anything.

"Let's begin then!" said Bellatrix gleefully. She turned to Cassy, "Someone take that gag off of her."

It was violently removed.

"Now, tell me, Cassy, where is Harry Potter?" _Straight down to business then, _thought Cassy, _you'd think she'd give me some time to breath..._

Cassy kept her mouth closed, staring at the floor.

"Not co-operating, then, are we?" she asked. "Well, well, let me tell you, child, that there are certain consequences for those who do not co-operate. Let me ask you again. Where is Harry Potter?" _If she thinks I'm talking then she's even more deluded than I remember, _Cassy thought.

Again, she said nothing.

"Tut, tut, tut. That will never do, shall it?" She raised her wand, and pointed it at Cassy. "_Crucio."_ She said in a sing song voice. Cassy screamed as she felt the spell rage through her body, and she fell back to the floor, and writhed and screamed as the pain went through her.

Almost as soon as the spell came it was lifted, and she was left panting and gasping on the floor.

Someone pulled her back to her feet.

"Now, I ask again, where is Harry Potter?" A pause, and then, "_Crucio!"_

This was repeated again, and again, until finally Cassy screamed, "In London! I don't know where, I'm sorry, he didn't tell me where, I'm sorry!" she was sobbing, and she was hurting all over, but she couldn't think of anything else to say – and she knew they would work out eventually that she was lying and that she didn't actually know, but maybe they would let her go before that.

Bellatrix glowed with delight, "Excellent!" she exclaimed. "Now, we will keep you down in the cellars, just in case you are lying. And let me tell you, that would be most...unpleasant." Cassy nodded, and Greyback dragged her downstairs, to a door, and threw her in. She was still sobbing.

"Where am I?" she asked the total darkness.

"Cassy?" said a voice.

"Luna?" she exclaimed, "Is that you?"

"Yes! Oh, no that was you they were torturing, wasn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"You poor soul. Oh, I can't believe they caught you, this is awful."

"Not all that chuffed about it myself," she said quietly.

"What happened?"

"Forgot his name was tabooed...said it...and well here I am. They think I know where Harry is."

"And do you?"

Cassy shook her head, though Luna couldn't see it, "I told them London, it was the first one I could think of...but, well when they find out...well. I don't know. I don't see how this situation could get worse."

"Well, it could..."

"I don't really want to hear it, Luna."

"Okay."

She sighed, sat down and did the only thing she could.

She waited.

_Hope you liked!  
Review =D_


	7. Chapter 7

_I am alive!! I cannot tell you how sorry I am for not having updated in sooo long!! I hope you haven't totally given up on me! Without further ado (as you have been waiting long enough) here is some moore! I don't own HP. _

And so the days passed. Bellatrix tortured Cassy regularly, determined to find out the whereabouts of Harry – but she could never tell her. She didn't know. The pain was hard to handle, but she coped. Just. Luna was helpful, she comforted her and helped her when things were difficult. And although Luna was not going through _quite_ the same as Cassy – she was merely here as bait for her father, she was having a difficult time as well. The two grew closer in the time they were there.

But, one day, she was dragged up to the living room, when there was a pop outside. Cassy turned to see who it was, but was slapped back into position. Bellatrix had not come yet to try and get information out of her, but Lucius and Narcissa were both there, and Draco Malfoy was also in the room, avoiding looking at Cassy. Cassy had discovered that this was Malfoy Manor in the first couple of weeks.

"What is this?" demanded Lucius Malfoy, rising from his seat.

"They say they've got Potter," said Narcissa, "Draco, come here.

Cassy looked carefully at the people who had been dragged in. That was definitely Hermione – she looked dirty and tired and stressed, but it was her. And then there was Ron beside her, definitely. There was a goblin and...Dean Thomas – Seamus's best friend. Why was he here? And then there was a boy with jet black hair, and a totally swollen, pink face, glasses rammed onto them. Harry.

"No..." she whispered so quietly no one could here. It couldn't be. They couldn't be here. They just couldn't!

Draco rose to his feet and peered nervously at Harry.

"Well, Draco?" asked Lucius, "Is it? It it Harry Potter?"

"I can't – I can't be sure," said Draco. He looked terrified. I silently thanked Draco for finally doing something right for once in his life.

"But look at him carefully, look! Come closer!" he sounded far too excited for Cassy's liking. "Draco, if we are the ones to hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv-"

"Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr Malfoy?" snarled Greyback.

"Of course not, of course not!" Lucius said impatiently. He stepped forward, staring at Harry. "What did you do to him? How did he get into this state?"

"That wasn't us."

"Looks more like a Stinging Jinx to me," Lucius murmured, peering at Harry's forehead. "There's something there. It could be the scar, stretched tight...Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?"

Cassy saw Dean's eyes rake the room. They landed on her and he gasped quietly, his eyes widening. _No, _he mouthed. She shook her head at him, putting a finger quietly to her lips. She didn't want any of the trio to notice that she was here – they needed all the concentration they could get.

"I don't know." said Draco, walking away and successfully pulling Cassy out of her thoughts.

"We had better be certain, Lucius," Narcissa said, "Completely sure that it is Potter, before we summon the Dark Lord...They say this is his," she said, staring at the wand in her hand, ",but it does not resemble Ollivander's description...If we are mistaken, if we call the Dark Lord here for nothing...remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?"

"What about the Mudblood, then?" growled Greyback.

"Wait! Yes – yes, she was in Madam Malkin's with Potter! I saw her picture in the Prophet! Look, Draco isn't it the Granger girl?"

"No," said Cassy, needing to speak up now, to help her friends. There were gasps from the prisoners as they recognised her voice and turned to stare at her. She realised that she must look a state. She had gotten extremely thin, and she must look disgusting – she didn't know how long it had been since she had had a shower. They certainly hadn't offered her one here.

"What?" snapped Narcissa turning to look at her for the first time.

"It's not Hermione. This girl...she looks nothing like her."

"You were their friends," stated Lucius coldly, "Of course you would say that. Draco, is it her?" Cassy hung her head. She knew she had to try, at least, but she had failed.

"I...maybe...yeah." Malfoy stuttered.

"But then, that's the Weasley boy!" shouted Lucius. "It's them, Potter's friends – Draco, look at him, isn't it Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name -?"

"Yeah. It could be." _Traitor,_ thought Cassy, even though she knew that he had never been on their side.

The drawing room door opened, and Bellatrix stood there, wand in hand, here for her torture session.

"What is this?" she demanded, "What's happened, Cissy?"

She walked slowly around the prisoners, and stared at Hermione.

"But surely," she said in a low voice, ",this is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?"

"Yes, yes, it's Granger!" cried Lucius, "And beside her, we think, Potter! Potter and his friends, caught at last!"

"No!" shrieked Cassy, at the same time Bellatrix shrieked "Potter?" who then turned to Cassy and said: "Be quiet. This is no concern of yours. _Crucio!" _Cassy fell to the floor in pain, but it was a short dose. "Are you sure?" demanded Bellatrix as if nothing had happened, as if she had not just cursed a seventeen year old, "Well then, the Dark Lord must be informed at once!"

She pulled back her left sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark burned into the flesh of her arm, and she was about to touch it, to summon her master.

"I was about to call him!" exclaimed Lucius, closing his hand around Bellatrix's wrist, stopping her from touching the mark. "_I _shall summon him, Bella, Potter has been brought to my house, and it is therefore my authority -"

"Your authority! You lost your authority when you lost your wand, Lucius! How dare you!" she shrieked, "Take your hands off me!"

"This is nothing to do with you, you did not capture the boy - "

"Begging your pardon, Mr Malfoy," intergected Greyback, ",but it's us that caught Potter and it's us that'll be claiming the gold -"

"Gold! Take your gold, filthy scavenger, what do I want with gold? I seek only the honour if his – of -" She stared at the sword in one of the Snatchers hand, her eyes wide and terrified.

"STOP!" she screamed, "Do not touch it, we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!"

Everyone in the room froze, surprised. Cassy wondered why on earth they would perish...because of a sword.

"What is that?" she demanded of am snatcher.

"Sword." he grunted.

"Give it to me."

"It's not yorn, Missus, it's mine, I reckon I found it."

A flash of red light and the snatcher lay stunned on the ground.

"What d'you think you're playing at woman?" yelled another snatcher.

She started stunning half the room.

"Where did you get this sword?" she whispered to Greback as she pulled his wand away from him.

"How dare you?" he demanded, "Release me, woman!"

"Where did you find this sword?" she repeated, "Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts!"

"It was in their tent! Release me, I say!"

Bellatrix commanded Draco to move the unconscious men on the floor outside.

"If it is indeed Potter, he must not be harmed," she murmured, "The Dark Lord wishes to dispose of Potter himself...but if he finds out..I must...I must know..." she turned to Narcissa, "The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think what to do!"

"This is my house, Bella, you don't give orders in my -"

"Do it! You have no idea of the danger we are in!" she screamed.

Narcissa sighed, then turned to Greyback. "Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback."

"Wait," said Bellatrix, "All except...all except for the Mudblood." Then she turned to Cassy. "If this is indeed Potter, we shall need to dispose of her," Cassy realised that she was addressing someone else. She then glared at Cassy, "You better hope that this is _not_ Potter, Marshall. Otherwise your life has no meaning now."

"No!" shouted Ron, "You can have me, keep me!"

Bellatrix slapped him, "If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next. Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing to move them – yet."

Cassy could hardly breathe as they were forced down along the corridor. She had always known that there had been a chance she would die here, but it hadn't actually _happened_ yet. She would have been willing to die for Harry, yet Bellatrix's words were echoing in her brain. She wouldn't even have died heroically. She would have died for the simple fact that she was a _spare person. _It suddenly hit her that she wasn't ready to die. She had convinced herself in the long hours in the cellar that she would willingly die, but now it actually came to it, she was terrified.

There were so many things she hadn't done in this life – she hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye to her parents. She didn't want to die.

"HERMIONE!" she heard Ron bellow, twice, bringing her back to the present. She realised that she was in the cellar again.

"Be quiet!" Harry said, "Shut up, Ron, we need to work out a way - "  
"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

"We need a plan, stop yelling – we need to get these ropes off - "

"Harry?" came Luna's voice, "Ron? Is that you?"

Ron stopped shouting.

"Harry? Ron?"

"_Luna?"_

"Yes, it's me! Oh, no, I didn't want you to be caught! Wait, where is Cassy?"

"I'm here," I said in a small voice.

"Luna, can you help us get these ropes off?" asked Harry.

"Oh, yes, I expect so...there's an old nail we use if we need to break anything...just a moment..."

Hermione screamed, but Cassy and Luna were pretty much desensitised to the sound. After spending so long here, it happened to you eventually.

Luna came back with the nail and untied them as fast as she could.

Minutes later there was light filling the room. Cassy blinked in the light, trying to work out what it was.

"There's no way out, Ron." said Luna, "The cellar is completely escape-proof. I tried, at first. Mr Ollivander has been here for a long time, he's tried everything."

Harry was going a bit crazy at Hermione's screams as was Ron.

"Help us!" yelled Harry at a bit of glass, "We're in the cellar at Malfoy Manor, help us!"

"What's going on?" Luna asked Cassy as Harry ran over to the goblin.

She shook her head, "I have no idea."

"Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything, or I'll kill you!"

The lights went out, as the door opened. Draco Malfoy nervously stepped in, then grabbed the goblin and backed out. Then a loud crack echoed through the cellar.

"DOB-" started Ron, but Harry hit him on the arm to shut him up. Harry and the house elf, who Cassy had seen in her sixth year, talked in hush tones and then Harry said:

"Right, Dobby, I want you to grab Luna, Dean, Cassy and Mr Ollivander, and take them to Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth. And then come back, can you do that Dobby?" He nodded.

"Harry, no!" Cassy exclaimed, "We can't leave you here!"

Harry looked at her sadly, "Look Cassy, you look weak enough already, just go, okay! We'll see you at Bill and Fleur's."

It was true that she was weak. The room was spinning as he spoke. Dobby grabbed her by the arm, and then a crack echoed through the room. The spinning horribleness of apparation hit her like a brick wall, but then they hit solid ground and landed in a beautiful garden.

It was spinning.

Cassy suddenly realised – they had escaped! They were safe! She wasn't going to die!

And then the spinning increased, and she knew no more.

_Hope you liked!! Sorry again and please review!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_This is really just a really, really short filler chapter, but I needed to put something up, as I knew I said I would =) _

_Today is the 22__nd__ of May. Do you know what this means? Naah, you probably don't...it is my anniversary =) Well, my fanfiction anniversary...I sound so nerdy! Ahem, anyway. I have now been on fanfiction for a whole year! One year ago I posted my first ever story =) How awesome is that? A lot has happened in one year ;) To think that this time a year and a month ago I knew nothing about fanfic?_

_Anyhoo – so to celebrate this, I am updating all my stories – yes, all of them. How awesome. _

_So, enjoy,, review, and I don't own. _

"Cassy?" said a voice. "Cassy, wake up?"

Go away, she wanted to tell it. She was tired, and the blackness was less painful than real life.

"Come on, Cassy, wake up. I know you can hear me."

Cassy opened her eyes, wincing as the light hurt them.

"Hey, there!" said someone – it was Bill Weasley.

"Hi...where am I?" she said, realising she wasn't in the cellar of the Malfoy's any more.

"You're in our house...don't worry. You're safe now." She realised that she was, in fact, lying on a comfortable couch in the middle of a homey room. It was nice.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and wincing as pain shot through her.

"Careful, Cassy. You're gonna be a bit sore for a while now, okay?"

Her brow wrinkled, but she nodded, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" he asked, looking confused.

She sighed, "Well..." she tried to think back – she could remember being at Malfoy Manor, and then – Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dean had been there! "Oh my goodness, is everyone all right?"

"They're fine." he said soothingly, "But we're not so sure about you..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bill was over reacting a little when he said that to her. She was okay – eventually. She spent a lot of time talking to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean and Luna, explaining what had been happening. She found out that Keira was currently staying at the Weasleys – and had told them everything that had happened. The Burrow was now under the Fidelius charm, and Bill was the secret keeper. Keira was apparently desperate to hear of any news of Cassy, and she would probably be going to the Weasleys any time soon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After Harry, Ron and Hermione had disappeared, it was decided that she was to move to the burrow that day. They apparated to just outside were it was – St Ottery Catchpole, with Cassy disguised so that she didn't look like herself. If you knew her, it was obvious as to who she was, but if you didn't, then you wouldn't be able to tell.

They walked slowly up, and as they got into the house, Cassy was enfulged in hugs.

"You're okay," whispered Mrs Weasley, "I can't believe you're okay,"

Cassy smiled. "I'm fine, Mrs Weasley."

She smiled, them looked the younger girl up and down, "You've gotten far too skinny for my liking, dear."

She laughed. "I'm always too skinny for you!"

Mrs Weasley nodded, "It's because you never eat enough."

"Cassy!" she heard the shout of what she knew was Keira. She hugged her friend.

"I'm so glad you're okay," said Cassy to Keira, "I was so worried when they just left you..."

"Says you! I was terrified for you! Never do that again, okay?"

She laughed, "Okay, I'll refrain from getting kidnapped by death eaters next time."

"Good."

Fred and George were next, twirling Cassy round in their arms. Even though they were joking like crazy, Cassy could tell that they had been worried about her before. She knew them too well.

They all sat down, and Mrs Weasley put the radio on.

"_...and we have a quick headline to make." _said the voice on the radio, "_Some people have managed to break into Gringotts bank. Seemingly impossible, but apparently the three thieves stole something from a high security voltage. A spokesperson claims that it was the three scoundrels, and known murdurers Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger..."_

Everyone's heads literally flew up when they heard that. What had they been up to now?

Cassy suddenly felt something burning on her neck. She gasped, and her hand went to it. It was the necklace that held the golden galleon Hermione had given them all in fifth year. She stared at it.

No way.

"It's happening!" she said quietly. Everyone was staring at her, looking confused. She blew her hair out of her eyes – it was getting far too long. "We need to get to Hogwarts. Now."

_Hope you liked this short filler =) _


	9. Chapter 9

_I definitely don't own Harry Potter!_

_Just to remind you, Cassy was at the Burrow when they heard that Harry and co. Had broken into Gringotts, and got the message that they needed to go to Hogwarts from the DA._

"What?" demanded Mrs Weasley, "We can't just...go to Hogwarts. It's under _You-Know-Who's _order! Why on earth would we go there?"

"Because! Because Harry, Ron and Hermione are going there, because Neville just messaged me, because we need to!" Cassy exclaimed, pulling the bobble from her wrist and putting her hair up in a high ponytail, the long bits of her overgrown fringe framing her face and getting in her eyes. She pushed it away in annoyance.

"She's right, mum," Ginny said, standing up, "We need to go. I got the message too."

"I..." Mrs Weasley looked helplessly at her husband, desperate to know what to do. Cassy could tell that she was terrified of what would happen to her children if she went, but she also knew that she was desperate to see her youngest son, and the other two teenagers who had become surrogate children to her.

Mr. Weasley took control, "Right, here's what we're going to do." He said, standing up. "Molly and I are going to go and talk to the rest of the Order, kids, you lot go to Hogwarts, you know the way I mean, and see what's going on. Be careful, and if it's nothing you are all to come back straight away. Do you understand me?"

After a lot of nods and affirmative noises, Mr and Mrs Weasley floo'd (_?) _somewhere, and Fred took Cassy's hand while George took Ginny's.

"What are you doing?" asked Cassy.

"Apparating to the Hogs Head. There's a secret entrance to Hogwarts there that Aberforth lets us use."

"Who's Aber-" she was about to ask before she was whisked away. They landed with Cassy gasping and choking, falling to the floor. "Mate!" she exclaimed, looking up at Fred's slightly amused face, "Could have warned me!"

He laughed, "Oh well. You'll be okay."

"More of you?" demanded an old man with a grey beard who looked very irritable. "You tell that lot in there that I want no more of this! I'm tired and you lot are just loud and disruptive. If those death Eaters knew I was doing this, you know what they'd do, don't you?"

"Probably kill you," stated George.

"Without a second thought." Fred added in with a wink, and then spotted another person in the room, "Oh, hey Lee!"

"Exactly." said Aberforth, ignoring the slight interruption. "Now go. I'm tired."

"We're going, we're going."

As soon as they were in the odd passage, Cassy said "Who is that man? He looks just like – "

"Dumbledore?" said Lee, "That's 'cause he is."

"Lee, don't be stupid, I know who Dumbledore was, and that wasn't him."

"Not _Albus_ Dumbledore, he wasn't. Aberforth Dumbledore. Obviously." said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"Aberforth? Albus'..."

"Brother."

"He had a brother? No way!"

"A sister too, but anyway. She died a long time ago, but nobody's too sure of the circumstances." said George.

"Poor Dumbledore..." she said.

"Yeah well." Fred said, "It was a long time ago. But why do you think Harry, Ron and Hermione broke into Gringotts? And how on earth did they do it?"

"I thought it was impossible." Ginny exclaimed.

"Actually, " said Cassy, "The sign at the front says _So if you seek beneath our floors, A treasure that was never yours, _and _For those who take, but do not earn._ It speaks all about taking things for personal gain being wrong...but what if they weren't taking it for personal gain? I think they might have managed easily if they did it properly."

The other three thought about that for a moment, "That's true actually," George accepted.

"Plus, they had Hermione with them, sooo..." Fred said, dragging out the "so".

"Anything is possible." Concluded Ginny. Cassy burst out laughing.

"I've missed you guys so much,"

"That's because we're us."

The first thing Cassy noticed when she stepped out the portrait was how frazzled Harry looked. But she quickly disregarded it as she jumped on Hermione, squeezing her in a huge hug and talking in high pitched squeals,

"What on earth were you thinking? That was so stupid! What would I have done if I had lost you guys?"

Hermione just laughed and hugged her back, "And you!" she exclaimed to Ron, "You guys didn't even say goodbye!" She violently hugged him, and then hugged Harry soon after, "I was so worried! You're all idiots. I love you all so much!"

The three just laughed at her slightly, and she smiled to herself, moving over to the side where she saw Seamus and squealed a little.

"Hey, Seamus," she murmured, hugging him tightly.

"Cassy," he said, his head in his hair, "I've missed you so much.

"I've...missed you too." She said, but she realised that it was a lie. She really hadn't missed him. She'd been more worried about Harry, Ron, Hermione, Keira, Fred, George, Ginny and all the Weasleys...but not really him.

"I've been so worried."

"Eh...same." she said, worry starting to crease her brow. Suddenly, she realised that maybe all this time apart had changed something in her...in their relationship. They had both grown up, and...she didn't feel the same way about him that he felt about her.

"Seamus..." she murmured and then stopped herself.

"I know," he said quietly, "You don't feel much for me anymore, do you?"

"I still care about you..." she said, tears forming in her eyes, "I still love you...but not in the way I thought."

She wondered how he had worked it out so quickly. She guessed he did know her well.

He sighed slightly, "I was scared that this would happen," he murmured, "I suppose everyone has to deal with this once,"

"I'm really sorry, Seamus," she said, her voice cracking. No matter that she didn't love him like she thought she had, she still cared deeply about him, and she was hurting him. "I'm so sorry,"

HarryPotterHarryPotter

_Dear Diary,_

_I realise that this is probably not the best time to write in my diary. I should really be helping...or doing something. But I'm scared. I've never been so scared in my life. People have _died_, diary. I don't know who. I should be with my friends right now...they're basically my family. But I'm scared. What if they're dead? I know that Harry isn't...Voldemort spoke. Loudly. He would have gloated if Harry was dead. He gave us an hour...an hour to give Harry to him. I'm scared that he'll go. It's the type of thing he'd do. I hope that Ron and Hermione are with him right now. And Ginny...she loves him more than anything._

_ I'm so scared. I've said it a million times already, but I'm terrified. I've been so distracted during battle, worrying about everyone, and feeling sorry for myself because I broke up with Seamus. Wrong time to think about it, right? _

_ It's so weird, I'm not even writing this in a diary. I don't know why I wrote "Dear Diary" at the top. This is just a scorched piece of parchment that I found lying near where I was. I can't remember where I found the quill and the ink._

_ I hope they're okay. I should go and find out. I don't want to. It's like the moment before I got my OWL results. I didn't want to open up the letter to find out...but I did. And I was happy...but I have a feeling that this won't be the same. _

_ I'm crying, I don't even know why. My shoulder hurts, and I don't know why. I must have hurt it during the fight. I should go down. I don't want to. I really, really don't want to..._

_ This is pathetic, why am I writing on a bit of paper when I could be with my friends? They'll be fine, I know they will. Right. I'm going. I need to._

Shakily, Cassy threw the scribbled on parchment and the quill to the ground, and walked towards the Great Hall. She didn't know why, but she knew that was where everyone would be.

As she walked in, she immediately saw the family of red heads crowding around someone. She couldn't see who. Her heart jumped into her mouth, and her hands shook. Her legs led her closer and closer to the group until she could see who was lying there.

Suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe, "Fred," she whispered, her eyes wide and terrified, filling with tears. She wanted to go to the family, to be a part of them, but...she couldn't. Hermione was there, her arm round Hermione, but she looked picture perfect there. She belonged in the family. Cassy felt like she didn't. She took a step back, gasping as her mind tried to comprehend what was going on. Fred...one of her first friends at Hogwarts, one of the first people to ever talk to her...her best friend, her big brother, the protective one. He looked after her.

He was gone.

A sob escaped her chest, and she staggered away...as she did so, she saw Lupin and Tonks lying there, pale and lifeless, and she felt like someone was twisting the dagger in her chest. And then she saw...she saw Keira, lying in the middle, nobody near her, on her own, pale lifeless.

How had she even gotten there? Cassy had forgotten about her.

She shouldn't have come...she wasn't a witch, there was no way she could have survived in this world! She had come...how?

"No," she whispered. Keira...she was like her sister. They were best friends, they knew everything about each other. Keira and Cassy, that was how the two were described. And now it was just...Cassy.

It was too much. Keira, Fred, Lupin and Tonks. She couldn't take it. She ran out of the Great Hall. She thought she might have heard someone shout her name, but she was crying so loudly she wasn't sure. She fell to her knees on a flight of stairs, sobs ripping through her chest. Something in her brain vaguely wondered were Harry was, but she didn't want to think about it now.

Nobody came to comfort her. Of course they didn't...everyone was experiencing their own tragedies, their own losses. Brothers, sisters, parents, children, friends...They had all lost so much, and Cassy had never felt so alone in her life.

Some time later she heard Voldemort speak again.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."

Cassy didn't believe it. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. Harry wouldn't do that...so he was still alive. He had to be. She saw people running towards the entrance to the castle, and followed them, not knowing what she would see behind those doors.

When she ran onto the grass, all she could do was scream out Harry's name, because there he was...lying limp and lifeless in Hagrid's arms, and Cassy knew that all hope was lost.

_Hello everyone! I'm so sorry it's been so long, but I got caught up doing other stories, and totally forgot how much I loved this one! I've also had prelims and then exams, and then I went on holiday...But I'm back, and I hope you liked this chapter!_

_Thanks for bearing with me here guys, and I really hope you review =) Sorry if there's any mistakes in this also, I was in a hurry to get it up. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer – For the last time...I don't own Harry Potter._

An hour later (was it really that short of a time?) Cassy was sitting by the Black Lake, alone. The day was hot, sunny and happy. It didn't seem to fit in with her mood. It was completely bittersweet around the castle, everyone was so overjoyed about the defeat of Voldemort, but everyone had also lost so much. People were celebrating. She was pretty sure that she had passed a few drunken witches and wizards on the way down there, overjoyed with the loss of "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named". Although, it may also have been true that they were so filled with grief that they were merely drinking their sorrows away.

As she stared across the glittering water she thought of all she had lost. She didn't really feel like celebrating, not without Keira by her side...not without Fred. Abruptly she stood up and walked past all the celebration and joy and straight to the Great Hall. She hardly saw where she was going before she was kneeling next to her best friend's dead body.

She felt immense guilt as she held her hand. She had brought her into this world, this world that she didn't belong in. A world where she knew that Keira wouldn't be safe as long as Voldemort was around, and yet, she didn't care. She was only thinking about herself and not the consequences. She wished she could go back. She wished that _she_ were the dead one, and that Keira was alive. She wished that Keira was alone at home, because then she would still be alive.

"You know," a voice said from behind her. "Even if you hadn't taken her with you, she wouldn't have been safe."

She turned to see George standing behind her, and turned back to her friend. "How can you know that? I introduced her to this world...if she had never known me...then she would never have...she would never have..." she couldn't possibly finish the sentence.

"Cassy." He said, his voice serious. She turned to look at him, and she was hit by how grief-stricken he looked. He'd just lost his twin...his best friend. "This is not your fault."

She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes, "Do you really mean that?" she asked.

He nodded, "I know that. V...Voldemort's aim was to get rid of all muggles. He hated muggles...he hated _squibs._ And you know what? That means that he hated Keira. And if he hated Keira, then he would have tried to get to her." He held out a hand to her, "And you know what? You didn't introduce her to this world. Her parents did, when they had her, because you're forgetting that they were magical too."

She gave him a watery smile, taking his hand. He pulled her up. "Thanks, George."

"It's okay. You know, I kinda know what you're going through," he said, his face downcast. "So you can talk to me anytime."

"Oh my...George, I'm so sorry." She said worriedly, "You just lost your brother, and here I am expecting you to help _me._"

"No, Cassy, don't be sorry," he said, his voice surprisingly calm for the situation, "I may have l-lost a brother, but you've lost a best friend. Two, actually. And while I'm unbelievably upset about George, I have a feeling he'd be pretty pissed if he knew how badly I was taking this."

She hugged him, "I guess we're just going to have to rely on each other then." She said into his chest.

19 Years Later

"_Fred Weasley, would you stop antagonising your sister!" _exclaimed Cassy through the chaos of Kings Cross train station. Her cheeky fourteen year old son grinned at his mother and said:

"Don't worry, mum, she's fine, aren't you Keeeiry?"

"Fred! Stop calling me Keiry!" her daughter said exasperatedly. "My name is Keira!"

"I know, I know, but it's more fun to mock you..."

George laughed, "Fred, be nice to your sister." With that one sentence, Fred was silenced. "Now, Fred, you go first through the barrier, okay?"

"Okay, dad!" Fred exclaimed, pushing his trolley towards the barrier at a run. Keira quickly followed, not wanting to be behind her twin brother.

"Mummy, can't we go through the barrier now?" begged the boy hanging onto Cassy's hand.

She laughed, "Yes we can, sweetie."

As they ran towards the barrier, Cassy was amused to notice that, despite her nine year old's eagerness to go through the barrier, he still squeezed his eyes shut as they got closer.

Cassy smiled in satisfaction when they got to the platform. The hubbub of excited people on the platform felt so familiar to her, and she almost wished she was one of the ones getting on the train. George came through the barrier quickly after her, and interlaced his hand through her free one.

"Look, there's the others," said George, leading them through the crowd. Fred and Keira had already found them and were joking around. Those two had really inherited their father's sense of humour.

"Hey, guys," said Cassy, coming up to them. She noticed that Harry was having a quiet talk with Albus, and decided not to intrude.

"Hey, Cassy, George!" said Ginny, "How are you?"

"Good, good." She said, "All of us," she smiled, rubbing her slightly enlarged stomach.

Hermione grinned, "Are you two ever going to stop having those things? You have an obsession!"

"Eh, what can I say?" George said, "I love the little things." He picked up his littlest boy, Tommy, and swung him round. The boy laughed and hugged his Dad.

"Daddy, daddy, see after this? Can we play some Quidditch?"

George laughed, and said "As long as you don't let go of the bat this time," he said with a grin.

"Oi!" Cassy exclaimed suddenly, hearing the whistle, "You two stop annoying your cousins and get on that train!"

Fred and Keira grinned happily, and hugged their parents, "Love you mum, love you dad!"

"I love you too, honey," said Cassy, "Don't forget to write!"

"Yes, muuuum," Fred said.

"See you at Christmas!" said George with a smile, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Don't say that!" said Cassy indignantly, "There weren't many things that you wouldn't do at Hogwarts!"

Keira and Fred laughed, hugged their parents once more, and got on the train.

The parents all watched as their children waved from the windows of the Hogwarts Express.  
"Mummy?" said Tommy, "Why are you crying?"

Cassy smiled through her tears, "Only because I love you guys so much," she said, reaching over to kiss her little boy, who squirmed out of her reach with a squeal. She laughed slightly.

Ginny and Hermione had tears in their eyes also, and Harry was still looking at the end of the platform, where the train had disappeared.

"They grow up so fast," said Hermione, smiling. "But I wish I could keep them tiny forever."

The six adults and the three children all started to walk back away from the platform.

"It's weird, isn't it?" said Cassy. "I remember when we got on that train...I never imagined that one day I would be sending away _my_ kids on it..."

"I wouldn't change it for anything though," said Harry. "I love them all so much."

Cassy looked at her family around her, with a smile. Harry was right...it wasn't what she had imagined for her future. It was so much more than she thought she could ever have.

And she wouldn't trade that. Not for anything.

The End.

_And that's it. Over. For ever. Thank you guys so much for staying with me for this whole time! It's been a while, but finally, I've finished it. So thank you all for your support during this story! _ _Thanks for all the reviews, etc, and the lovely things you have said. I hope you liked this story, and for the last time, please review._

_Thanks again! Love, crazy-wee-cat xx_


End file.
